


Backseat Struggles

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Valentine’s Day Edition 2017 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Changing Clothes, Fighting, Flirting, M/M, backseat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: After an explosion occurs during an opening, Tim has to change into his Red Robin suit in the backseat of his car.





	

The humid summer air clung uncomfortably to Tim’s skin and made his suit stick to his damp skin, almost like a second skin. He tried his best not to pull at the collar of his shirt and tie, but between the heat and tight clothing, it was difficult not to. He might have tried a little harder not to, if it weren’t for the fact he wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place. This particular opening was for one of Bruce’s projects-not his-but when something Bat-related had come up, it’d been up to Tim to take Bruce’s place. It’s not that he didn’t want to come, but he’d rather be in bed with Jason enjoying a quiet morning than sitting in the heat. Also, he didn’t want to come. 

A round of applause from the audience pulled Tim out of his thoughts of being curled up in bed with Jason and to the speaker at the podium. Once everyone finished clapping, the announcer continued to drone on and on about all the people that made the completion of the project possible. There was a long section praising Bruce, then apologizing for him not being able to attend due to “urgent business overseas.” When they finished their ode to Bruce, they made a sweeping motion with their arm and motioned for Tim to step up to the podium. 

Reluctantly, Tim stood from the plastic chair he’d practically melted to and slowly made his way across the stage. Before he could reach the podium, an explosion rang through the air sending everyone into an immediate panic. Screaming filled the air and people knocked each other over as they attempted to escape the courtyard. Somehow, the sound of heavy boots thudding against the stage managed to carry over the other sounds echoing off the stone walls. 

“Why is it the bad guys always go after you rich people? I should just follow you around instead of following them.” 

Tim rolled his eyes at Jason, but still wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck when he grabbed him around the waist. It wouldn’t be the first time the media got pictures of Tim Drake willingly being carried off from a future crime scene in the arms of the notorious Red Hood. After a particularly nasty incident at a gala, it became oddly normal for the Red Hood to swoop in and remove Tim from dangerous situations. Several articles-all written by Vicky Vale-had questioned the exact relationship the two of them had and included phrases like “lovers in the night-time.” They never failed to get a chuckle out of Jason, but Bruce always mentioned them with obvious disapproval in his voice. 

“I have my suit in my car.” 

“And where’s that parked?” 

“A few blocks down. Fifth Street.” 

Jason grappled to the nearest rooftop and set Tim carefully down on his feet. “That’s where all this mess originated. Some of Two-Face’s thugs started whatever this diversion is form there and most of them are still there.” 

“What are they doing?” 

“Typical shit. Smashing in store windows, harassing people, probably had a field day with your car. Assuming they’ve gotten that far.” 

“We need to get there now. If they decide to take it for a joy ride or rip the inside up-” 

“They’ll find your suit. Come on. I need your help anyways. Dick and Damian are going after Two-Face and Cass and Stephanie are working on stopping the diversion they set up on the other side of the city. I know I’m good, but I’ll be more than a bit outnumbered.” 

“Just get me to my car.” 

Without any preamble, Jason picked Tim up again and quickly got them to a rooftop looking over Fifth Street. The bright red of Tim’s car was easy to find among the plain blacks and greys of the other cars parked along the street. Most of the cars had already been torn apart-tires ripped, windows busted up, car doors hanging wide open. Luckily, Tim had parked at the far end of the street they hadn’t started on and his car looked completely untouched. 

“Take me down.” 

“Wait, wait. What exactly is the plan here? As soon as I get down there, they’re going to come after me and the moment they see you, they’ll see a golden opportunity.” 

“I’ll change in the backseat of the car.” 

The sound of Jason snorting got distorted through his helmet, but Tim had spent many hours around Jason with the thing on, so he knew exactly what the noise was. “I know you’re tiny, but there’s no way you can change in the backseat of that thing. I don’t even think you can really call it a backseat.” 

“Just take me down there. I’ll make it work.” 

“And when people see Tim Drake coming out of his car dressed as Red Robin?” 

“I go out the hatch in the bottom.” 

“Since when do you have a hatch in the bottom?” 

“I was tired and it seemed like a good idea. Don’t judge me.” Tim tugged on Jason’s arm and stepped onto the ledge of the building. “Let’s go. The longer we wait, the more destruction they’ll cause.” 

“Fine, but don’t blame me when you’re not able to get out.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Their feet hit the pavement not far from his car and Jason cleared a path for Tim so he could slip into it. Tim quickly leaned the seat forward, then crawled into the back where his suit was hidden beneath the floor mats. With a little bit of difficulty, Tim wiggled out of his suit and started struggling into his suit. The hand he had keeping his body propped up slipped on the leather seats, sending him sideways and nearly tumbling off the seat. He grabbed for anything that would keep him relatively upright, then continued trying to force his suit on. 

Once he had the suit up to his waist, he let out a sigh of relief and took a second to bask in his small triumph. The upper part of his suit went on much easier, until he reached for the wing cape he needed to strap to his back. Not knowing what else to do, Tim rested on his stomach with his feet in the air and reach uncomfortably behind him to snap them into place. After some awkward twist, Tim managed to get back up and grabbed the boots he still needed to force on his feet. 

Something tapped loudly against the window, causing Tim to jump and drop his boots in favor of his bo staff. “How much longer? I could really use some backup here!” 

“Almost done.” 

“Not good enough!” 

“Focus on fighting!” 

“Damn it! Hurry!” 

Tim pressed his back against the side of the car and used the leverage to pull one boot on, then the next without too much trouble. With all the difficult things out of the way, it only took Tim a few seconds to slip on his gloves and stick his domino on. He then reached down to pull open the hatch and dropped his bo staff through first. Like he’d practiced after putting in the hatch, Tim fit his body through the hole and rolled out from under the car with his bo staff in hand. 

“Took you long enough.” 

“Would have taken you longer.” 

Jason snorted as he shot one of the thugs coming from behind Tim in the shoulder. “I wouldn’t have been able to fit back there.” 

“Perks of not being the size of a hundred-year-old tree.” 

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or assume you’re calling me an Ent.” 

“Offended.” 

“Right in the heart, Red.” 

“I’ve had practice.” After taking out two of the men in front of him, Tim turned with a flourish to wipe out a woman attempting to flank him. “Not that you’ve ever complained before.” 

“Why would I? I like you feisty.” 

“You always like me.” 

“Exactly. Always feisty. It’s because you’re so small. Compacted feistiness and all that.” 

“Flattering.” 

“I try my best, sweetheart.” 

“Less bad flirting, more fighting.” 

“Fine, on one condition.” 

“What?” 

By the way Jason had his head tilted and body angled, Tim knew he was smirking underneath the hood. “We make out in the back later.” 

“Sure, but I’m not helping you out when you get stuck.” 

“Sounds like a fantastic date to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! That's all for JayTim Week: Valentine's Edition! I had absolute blast and I hope of you did, too! And don't forget you can find on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter) if you want to chat or prompt or whatever else Tumblr is for!


End file.
